Revenge game
by Aliagame
Summary: Rena is crazy and rebellious, she doesn't listen. She's not like every other Uchiha. She leaves to become after being told by Madara he will only teach her if she becomes stronger. Will her heart close and become ice? Why is she ice and every other Uchiha fire? She will prove everyone wrong she will become stronger.
1. Chapter 1

A/n – okay I'm really nervous because I don't know how good this will be but I want to share it with the world. I'm going to put my all into this.

Rena stood up from the dirt scrapes and bruises littering her pale body. Her brother Kazuma was smirking at her from across the field.

" gotta try harder, Rena, if you're ever going to beat me," he said condescendingly as if she would never.

Okay so maybe she would never but did he have to be so rude about? She wasn't like her brother who was flawless in taijustu. Kazuma was by far the third best in the clan, with the first and the second being Izuna and Madara. She quickly tied her long ebony hair into a ponytail and got ready to attack. She ran at him with all her might determine to a least land a scratch on him. He easily sidestepped. She kept on running at him. Okay, maybe not the best strategy but she had run out of idea. She noticed a crowd of Uchihas who were watching her and her brother. They all had on their faces the famous Uchiha glare and smirk. She could almost hear them talking to one another about the improperness of a women fighting. Screw them. She delivered a round-house kick to her brother; he got the leg and tried to trip her, perfect. Using her downward momentum she punched him in the gut. He made a feral sound recoiling back clutching his gut. He looked up pissed. She knew the fight was over, within seconds she was on the ground with a particularly bad bruise.

She looked up at the men her cheeks burning and got up with as much dignity she could muster. She tried to glare at all of the men. There was a sound of applause by the head of the crowd. She turned to Izuna, her brother's best friend, clapping. Izuna was funny and strong but he could be the most immature and annoying person she knew.

"well done, Rena-chan," he laughed

She sulked in her place hating to be the laughing stock.

"Stop teasing Izuna, Rena- chan is after all a women," Izuna's brother and the great asshole Madara Uchiha said adding the suffix in because he knew she hated it.

She hated Madara, hated, hated, hated. He was always making fun of her. Madara enjoyed hinting above all the other men that she didn't belong here. Even though Madara was the most powerful leader she refused to be his slave. She knew that bugged him. He was use to girls throwing themselves at him. Kazuma shifted his weight awkwardly unsure of what to say, his eyes running between the two. Most of the other men bowed their heads and mumbled, "Madara- sama."

Only Rena and Izuna remained standing. Izuna because he enjoyed pissing Madara off and knew he could get away with it and Rena because she was suicidal and not in the mood to prostrate herself to man who had just embarrassed her. Rena switched from stubborn to extra stubborn and did was her rebellion. Madara glared at his brother showing his disapproval and walked over to Rena. Rena stood in her place glaring determined to stand up for her self just once before Madara murdered her, she hoped figuratively. She was trembling and hat to bite her cheek to keep from showing it.

"Rena- chan it is a shame you're not bowing, do you know why," he deadpanned.

"No," she said in a monotone determined to match his icy indifference.

"Because now I get to punish you."

"What will the punishment be Madara-san," she said purposely to piss him off.

The men were gasping in shock at her rebellious attitude. She was pretty sure nobody in this clan had ever spoken to Madara that way, with the exception of his brother. Izuna was trying not to laugh and her brother looked like a mix between disapproval and sympathy.

"Since you lack respect for me you will be banned from the training grounds and will be my personal cook tonight," he continued, "anyone found helping her train will be suffering my wrath," he said looking at Izuna and her brother. Rena gasped at the punishment. She knew he was making her cook; mocking her by saying that is where you belong. She glared and began to argue when she was suddenly twelve feet up in the air.

She gasped and suddenly looked down fifty feet in fear. Madara was holding bridal style and running with her of vertical off the side of the huge compound. The compound was a huge stone building that was extremely tall. It was hidden by mountains and had a lush green forest surrounding it. The forest was where most men trained because it was full of wild beasts and the occasional Senju come to scout of them. She looked down they were hundreds of feet in the air. On instinct she clutched his shirt, burying her head in his chest. He smelled like rain. He smirked at her, "Is the fearless Rena afraid of heights, don't worry I'll protect you," he cooed making fun of her. He stopped and Rena was left hanging off the side of the building looking into a window. She realized where they were, outside the kitchen. He dropped her threw the window and she landed a heap on the cold stone floor. Madara jumped gradually threw the window landing flawlessly. Rena was suddenly struck with a mental picture of Madara in a pink tutu and gracefully spinning. She snickered then shook the picture out of her head. Madara barley noticed her and turned to the quizzical Uchiha ladies. They women had obvious disdain on their faces for her and their flawless features were twisted into a scowl. She was barley being paid attention because almost all the young girls plus so older women were staring and drooling at Madara with slavish admiration in their eyes. Madara turned towards the women and the leader of the Uchiha women, Leora stepped forward. Leora was a stuck-up plump women whose husband had died years ago giving her the highest status of the women and an honorary seat on the council.

"Leora make sure this girl doesn't leave the kitchen till she's prepared a three course meal for my brother and I." he continued, "make sure no one helps her, unless Mimi would like to supervise to make sure the meal was satisfactory."

Rena glared at him ready to complain that, that wasn't part of the "punishment" when she was stopped by a by an obvious smug Leora.

"Of course Madara-sama," she said sweetly her voice dripped in false honey.

Rena gagged. It was disgusting to see fifty year old women trying to flirt with a man in his twenties. Madara didn't seem to notice but Rena had a suspicion he liked it and enjoyed having his ego petted. Without as much as a glance in her direction Madara disappeared leaving her with a pack of angry Uchiha women. She heard whispers in the back ground no doubt about her. She didn't even give them a second thought. Leora ordered her to the soup station.

"Rena go work with Mimi maybe her useful skills will rub off on you," she glanced down at her and said, "I doubt it though."

Mimi stepped forward and crinkled her perfect little nose making her look like a pig.

"But mommy I don't want her near me," she whined.

Rena prayed Leora would side with her daughter.

" No, No darling you it will be good for you, I doubt Rena can even cook," she said as if it was the most horrible thing in the world, "plus you know how important I feel charity is."

Mimi giggled at her mother and Rena had the intense need to roll her eyes. The clan gossip was that Mimi was soon to be engaged to Madara. Rena shuddered imagining the demon spawn between the two.

" Besides don't you remember Madara requested you eat dinner with him," Leora said extra loudly in a desperate attempt to get attention. It worked at soon flocks of ladies surround the pair. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, behind her was her friend Meka.

"So Rena heard you pissed off Madara-sama."

Rena flashed her a smile. Meka was a year older and was engaged to an old man on the council. Meka hated him and it was a well-known fact that she loved Izuna. Meka was beautiful and all the ladies viewed her as perfect. Meka was her best friend.

"Come Rena I doubt you can cook and we don't want the place burnt down," she half joked half said seriously.

"What are you doing," Mimi shrieked.

"The little wrench is supposed to do it herself."

"Ill tell Madara- sama that you went against his orders," she threatened.

Meka looked torn and Rena flashed her look silently giving her permission to listen to Mimi. Meka walked away. The next few hours were torture and Rena was running out of ways to silently annoy and hurt Mimi. Mimi was coming undone and she and Meka were betting how long she would last. Rena knew she should feel bad but Mimi just made it so damn hard. Rena had managed to spit in the food a couple of time and was cheered up by the fact Madara and Mimi would be eating the meal. She had also gone out of her way to find Madara's least favorite foods. Happy with her work she cheerily presented her green, bubbling mush to Leora. Leora gasped and turned pale because there wasn't enough time to make something different. Rena returned to her room which she shared with Meka. On the bed there was a serving girls outfit and a note from Madara.

"I'm looking forward to dinner.

Remember serve from the left and take from the right.

I hope the outfit fits you."

Rena already knew the note was from. Rena glared at the outfit and decided to inspect it. The outfit wasn't revealing which she was thankful for but she hated knowing Madara was purposely trying to degrade her. She hated him. The Uchihas always dined formal so while Meka spent the hour doing her hair she along with the maids outfit was gathering the slob, I mean meal. When dinner came the Uchihas were sitting at their respective places according to rank. Madara of course sat at the head of the table and she was forced to walk out in front of everyone in the outfit carrying the slob. Everyone was staring and Rena's cheeks burned with shame. At the front Madara sat next to Mimi and Izuna. Mimi looked put out. Madara had not said a single word to her all throughout dinner. Rena approached Madara with the bowl and slopped a spoonful of the green mush on his plate. He looked up at her and she tried to make her face look as innocent as possible.

"Come Rena the cook should have the first taste," he said innocently.

Rena gasped not excepting his reaction and shook her head. He glared and said more forfully, "I insist."

As if he hadn't embarrassed her enough he made a big deal of saying the words slowly as if she were a baby.

"Do I need to feed you?"

Within a second she was on his lap locked in his iron grip. She gasped and he took advantage of her open mouth and spoon fed the green mush into her mouth. She chocked on it. The entire Uchiha clan was laughing at her. Her eyes burned with sticky wet tears that she refused to cry. She would not cry in front of him. She hated him so much. Madara just stared at her smugly. When dinner was over she locked herself in her room. She angrily cursed him. She then suddenly smiled she had the perfect revenge plan.

A/n – I'm not Japanese so way I might start randomly using the suffixes or not don't kill me. I hope the grammar is okay also. One point Madara 0 rena, don't worry she'll get him back. Thx for reading R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Rena paced the room working at the final details of her revenge plan. Every year the old farts called the Uchiha grand Council through a formal party to honor themselves and the past battles of the year. The party was always on the leader of the Uchihas birthday. It happened to be on December 24th on Madara's birthday. She evilly giggled thinking to herself what a genius she was. The small part of her mind that was left sane was berating her calling her immature. Okay maybe she was but he deserved it. The week continued to pass slowly and painfully without her being able to do anything. She wasn't allowed to train so she had settled to stocking the men train behind the trees. Her traitorous brother had taken it to be his personal mission to make sure she didn't train and too often for her liking he was seen dragging her out of the woods kicking and screaming. She was growing so tired she felt as though she would scream. The only thing that kept her going were thoughts of revenge.

On the last day of her punishment from Madara she was complaining loudly in her room to Meka who was keeping her company. Meka was sitting at the foot of the bed lounging around and Rena was at the end flopped on her back.

"I'm so bored," Meka whined.

"wanna watch the men train," she asked hopefully.

"Your obsessed Rena," she paused as if she had just realized something, " or maybe, maybe you enjoy watching Madara-sama.

"What, I do not"

Meka started laughing and raised one eyebrow. Ugh, she didn't like him he was too annoying, bossy, and a bunch of other things she was too lazy to list out. Meka looked at her bored face and took pity on her shaking her head yes to going outside to watch the men train. When they got there their first reaction was to try and stand. The earth itself was shaking. Madara and Izuna were fighting. Even though Madara claimed Izuna was his equal in ruling the clan everybody knew who was the real leader. It wasn't not that Izuna wasn't just as powerful it was that Madara, as much as Rena hated to admit was a natural born leader. With his striking features and his natural Charisma made him the ideal leader. Rena watched as Meka was thrown to the ground when Madara threw a punch at the ground in an attempt to make Izuna loose his footing. Rena's eyes widened at his godly show of strength. She grabbed Meka's hand and pulled her up and led her to the safety of a tree. The battle was intense and amazing. Meka's eyes shone with determination for her lover. Soon the battled ended when Madara landed a punch of Izuna's shoulder. Izuna fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. It looked badly wounded. Rena gasped when she saw the brothers were laughing. A medical ninja rushed over and Izuna's shoulder was healed. Meka jumped down from the tree and ran over to Izuna. Madara looked up to girl running towards him and his brother taking note of which direction she came running from.

"shit," Rena cursed to herself when the two made eye contact.

She gasped when suddenly she felt hot breath on her trailing down her neck. Her head slowly turned to see Madara smirking. She leaned backwards because a small part of her was afraid after witnessing his power. His smirked widened even more to see her reaction.

"Did you enjoy the show, little one," poking fun at her petite height which was five foot four.

He towered above her and she was forced to look upwards just to see his face.

"Very impressive," she tried to say impassively.

"Is there is a reason your hiding up in a tree then?"

Rena wasn't good with oral fights. She knew she lost so she turned to her fists in a futile attempt to show she wasn't stocking him. He easily caught them and started laughing at her. Oh, she hated him.

"Rena you really should try doing something useful," he continued, "instead of wasting time on something you're obviously bad at."

Suddenly the words came out of her mouth.

"Then teach me, let me earn your respect," she gasped disbelieved she had just said that. It felt good so she continued, "None of the other men will even fight me, much less teach me and my brother won't take me seriously. She hated begging and she hated asking him for anything much less his help but she realized how much she needed it.

"hn, … no."

Her eyes widened at his cool indifference.

"I don't have time to waste on someone so talentless."

She glared at him her heart hurting. She hated him she hated his clan and she hated being weak. She turned to glare at him coldness in her eyes.

"you will regret this someday."

She turned to leave and felt his strong arm on her shoulder.

He spun her around so that she was facing him. Her small face scrunched up into a dark glare. Rena knew she wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world but she was pretty. She has long Black ebony hair which was by far her best feature. She had a normal mouth and face. But was the most different from all the other Uchihas was she had light blue eyes. They hid her darkness with her ice. For an Uchiha she wasn't fire she was ice, cold untouchable ice. He liked her that way. He could see determination and ambition from her. She could go far she just had to work for something. He seemed to stare at her face with a deep gaze. Suddenly he kissed her. She squeaked but he didn't let her go instead burying his face into her's. She tried to pull away but he made it deeper. The kiss was the essence all he was offering her, power. He could give her power. Then he pulled her away and whispered darkly.

"Leave become stronger, grow powerful and then come back to me, challenge me and if you impress me I will teach you," he said his Sharingan blazing red in the darkness that was falling around them. She looked surprised to see his answer. She bluntly nodded amazed by his answer.

"Leave tonight and come back to me in a year."

He finished and left her jumping down from the tree. Rena was left all alone in the tree with the sound of the animals. She thought about what he had said. She then knew her choice. Right there and then she decided there that she would become strong and she would show her clan her power. She would never be looked down upon again.

When she arrived back at her room Meka was already there waiting for her. She looked up to her in concern after noticing Madara talking to her. Meka's eyes looked at her in alarm noticing Rena's sad and determined face.

"Are you okay?"

"Meka I'm leaving," she said slowly as if to hear it on her own ears.

Meka's eyes widened and then shut her eyes with a look of protest.

"No you're not, you can't," she squeaked the last part out. She continued, "I won't let you, I don't care what Madara-sama said, you're not leaving," she yelled her eyes filled with tears.

Rena was mentally surprised to see the usually obedient and perfect girl refuse an order and go against something.

"I have to, I'm sorry."

Rena walked to her to hug and the two girls cried into each other's shoulders. Rena squeezed Meka determined to enjoy the last moments of her friend.

Meka watched her silently as she packed what little clothes and stuff she had into a small sling bag. She then turned around to leave. She felt miserable turning her back on her friend but she had to do this. She was tired of being defenseless and was determined to show her clan. She closed the door looking back on her crying friend.

"Meka, I promise I'll return and then," she stopped because she was crying, " and then I'll protect you and you won't have to be sold into marriage and you will be able to do whatever you like."

"good- bye, I promise you I'll return."

She dried her tears from her face determined to be strong.

There were only three more people to tell. She somberly walked to her brother's room. He was staring at the window. He gasped upon seeing her wet face.

"I'm leaving, I'm sorry."

He nodded his head silently surprised.

"Rena you can hardly fight you can't leave," as if taking it as a joke.

"Kazuma, I'm not like you, I'm not powerful and not gifted I have to work I have to fight."

She turned to walk out. He grabbed her hand.

"I understand, I'll always love you," he whispered into her hair.

He let her go and she watched as his face stared at her slowly accepting that she was leaving. She shuddered, there were only two more people to tell, her parents. They hated her and were embarrassed by her. They viewed her as a failure. Growing up they had always belittled her laughing that she was a failure as a women. She knew they did it to make her stronger but it had hurt, it had hurt so much. She has cried every night as a little girl and Kazuma had been the only one who had cared. She slowly entered her parent's room. They sat their formally. Her mother's eyes narrowed at the sight of her hair with all the twigs and leaves caught in it.

"Mother, father I'm leaving," she said bowing her head

He mother glared.

"no you not, you're not allowed to leave. You are supposed to stay here" they said it like she was young and stupid child. They would never listen to her. They always discounted her opions and scoffed at her.

"You can't control me any longer, I won't listen."

"You rotten daughter," her mother screamed at her.

"I raised you, I fed you, and yet you disgrace us, you act like a spoiled brat and a wild child. You are weak and you're a disgrace."

Her father sat there nodding at his wife's words. Rena's eyes narrowed.

"That's enough," she said slowly, "good-bye mother, father," she said slowly.

"If you step on foot outside this door we will disown you," her mother growled.

She continued walking away opened the door and left without so much as looking back. She heard her mother's shrill voice yell she was a disgrace and wished she was born a boy. She hated them she was going to become strong and prove everybody wrong. She walked down the dimly lit hallway her walk her thought and her mind changed. It was darker, colder more confident. With childish thoughts of revenge on Madara she shed her childhood dreams and wrapped her heart in ice. She would forget the pain. She closed her eyes and opened them her eyes were burning. They she could see everything better and sharper. She gasped and then realized she had awakened her sharingan and with that Rena Uchiha became the first female ever in the history of the Uchiha to awaken the Sharingan. Suddenly she was gone and disappeared into the dark abyss of trees below her flapping ebony hair in the wind.

A/n I'm pretty sure this chapter proves I shouldn't be listening to dark and sad music while writing because it always makes everything I write a lot darker… I've noticed people like darker stories so I'm going to try to keep this story a little on the dark side but you might notice a polar flip. I hope this chapter wasn't too horrible with my writing, spelling and grammar. I hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Dear people reading this story Hi. I'm going away to Europe for a bit so I will not be able to update for about 2-3 weeks. I'll be writing just not posting. I promise to update twice a week when I get back and hope you're still interested. Keep reviewing, you're my inspiration. Alia


End file.
